A Very Damonish Christmas
by lydias-martins
Summary: Whatever is the perfect Christmas present for Damon to give Elena? Let's see...
1. The Christmas Tree

Damon walked outside admiring the Christmas Trees. Whatever shall I get Elena for

Christmas, he thought. He walked towards the snow filled center and touched the biggest

Green pine. He took a whiff and retreated, he preferred blood. He knew Elena wanted a

Real Christmas tree this year and knew that this would sure mean one point for Team

Damon. He smiled at the thought of that. That should be on a t-shirt someday. He walked

towards the woman under the small booth. She looked about mid-thirties. He went over

and smiled out her. "How can I help you?" she said in a squeaky voice. "I'd like that big

tree over there," he said seductively. "O-Of course," she said staring at him. "That'll be-"

"Free," he interrupted. "B-but," she mumbled. He looked her in the eyes. "I said that'll be

free." "Free," she repeated drunkly. "Alright then!" he said. "The delivery truck will

come around to the front and-" "It's fine," he said. "I've got it." "But…" "Kathy," he

said.

"I've got it." He walked away towards the Christmas tree with the girl just standing there

remembering she didn't tell him her name. Damon walked back toward the tree, picked it

up and was gone.

2 DAYS LATER 2 DAYS LATER

"Damon please let go of my eyes," Elena said. "Ah come on Elena, that's no fun."

"Damon!" she groaned fumbling for Stefan's hand. "Okay okay, Merry Christmas!"

To be continued… 


	2. The Suprise

Damon finally took his hands off of Elena's warm face an she gave a little squeal of

delight. "Thank you, Stefan!" she said giving a very surprised Stefan a hug. What?

Damon thought over and over in his very attractive head. He cleared his throat. "Yes

Steffi, where did you get such an amazing Christmas tree," he asked flashing his dazzling

smile. Stefan just glared at him, "Actually Elena, I didn't get this tree." "What?" she

asked. "Then who-?" Damon sighed, this was NOT that hard to figure out. "I got the tree

Elena, it's pretty blah blah blah blah." Elena looked at the tree once more. It almost

reached the ceiling of the boarding house. She walked towards it and touched it. She took

a quick whiff of one of the branches and smiled. "Thank you Damon," she said politely.

"That's the kind of person who was my friend." She turned around back towards Stefan

and her dark chestnut hair traveled slowly in waves behind her. "Well friends," said

Damon. "Ah," Elena said. "I didn't say we were friends again." He gave her a cocky grin.

"But we will be by Christmas," he said a smile creeping across his face. "Because

tomorrow we decorate the tree!"


	3. The Lights

"Deck the halls with bows of Holly!" Damon sang to himself as a very annoyed Elena

looked up at him. "I only agreed to help, if you didn't sing," she said. "Oh come on

Elena!" Damon whined. "Have some Christmas Spirit." Elena shook her head as Stefan

silently jumped down from the ladder. Elena went to stand by his side with the string of

lights balancing in her hand. "Oh Steffi," Damon mocked. "Too tired to jump up?" he

said knowing he hadn't hunt recently. Stefan rolled his eyes. "Elena?" Damon asked

looking towards the girl who was clinging tightly to the arm of his little brother. Would

you like to put the star on top?" "Sure," she said. "Actually," she said stopping as she

reached the dark brown ladder. "I don't do ladders." "Well Steffi can just-Opps my bad I

guess I'll just take you to the top," he said wearing a devilish grin. "No," Elena said "You

can do it." "But Elena it's your tree," he said pouting. She looked over at Stefan who

stood as still as a statue. "Fine," she sighed. Damon smiled as he walked towards her and

wrapped his arms around her waist. Elena stood stiffly refusing to give in to Damon's

witty charm. "Hold on tight," he sad in a teasing manner. He jumped up silently to the top

of the later as Elena began to laugh no matter how much she didn't want to. Damon held

her arm making sure she didn't fall off as she put the star on the top of the tree.


End file.
